When customers shop for products remotely, the products purchased by the customers are typically delivered to the customers. Delivering products to customers can result in significant costs for retailers. Similarly, manufacturers incur significant costs delivering products to retailers. These costs are passed on to customers in the form of higher prices. Consequently, decreases in delivery costs can translate directly into lower prices for customers. Accordingly, a need exists to decrease costs associated with delivery products.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.